Let's Play A Little Game
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Yugi is missing, and with out him around, Yami may go insane and become consumed by his rage. And what happens if he doesn't find his hikari within the time limit?
1. Hello

Let's Play a Little Game  
  
Anthy: Yay!  
  
Anshi: Nazura is back!  
  
All: Yay!  
  
Anthy: There will be many instances of inner torture...  
  
Anshi: Yay!  
  
Anthy: Reading Illusion of Innocence will help...some...  
  
All: Let's go!  
  
@@@@  
  
Let's Play a Little Game  
  
Hello  
  
playground school bell rings again  
  
Yami walked upstairs with his backpack over his shoulder, and Verdy on his other shoulder. He had been over at Nazura's house...studying. They both had a final coming up soon, and that would become the least of their worries.   
  
rain clouds come to play again  
  
"I'm home!" Yami said loudly as he opened the door.   
  
Waves of silence and emptiness hit him like a train. This was something that was not supposed to happen. Yugi was normally sitting there...waiting for him to come home when he was late. But there was nothing.   
  
has no one told you she's not breathing?  
  
hello i'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
  
Yami dropped his backpack and dashed up to their room. He cried Yugi's name over and over. But nothing answered him. Verdy had fallen along with the backpack, and was slithering after this star-headed person that the Serpent Queen had become friends with.   
  
Hello  
  
Yami flung open the door to their room. Nothing. Silent as the rest of the house. The window was open and there was a little slip of paper taped to the desk. Yami felt something brush past his leg and saw Verdy climbing the desk to the note.   
  
if I smile and don't believe  
  
The pharaoh snatched the note up and shut the window. He read it out loud...mainly for a feeling of security.  
  
"Missing something are we? Poor pharaoh...lost and now alone. Well...I'll have some fun with you. You know that if I kill your hikari...you die as well. Oh well...twenty four hours...that's all you get."   
  
soon I know i'll wake from this dream  
  
don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
  
Yami's eye caught sight of a picture...a photograph...under the note's tape. His eyes widened and his heart seemed to quicken. This photo of Yugi...there was blood splattered over one side of his face. His clothes were ripped and full of his blood. His violet eyes were closed, only intensifying the look of sheer agony. There were silver chains around his wrists, which were above his head.   
  
hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
  
don't cry  
  
Yami collapsed, feeling defeated and destroyed. He had failed. He had promised that he would protect Yugi for all eternity. But he had failed. Tears rolled down his face and soon fell deep into his own hell.   
  
"Yugi..." He whispered to the nothingness.   
  
suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
  
hello I'm still here  
  
//Yami...I can help you...//  
  
/No...not you...oh Ra not you.../  
  
//You can't get rid of me. You want Yugi back...you have to get help...//  
  
/...not you.../   
  
all that's left of yesterday  
  
/...not you.../  
  
@@@@  
  
Anthy: Wahoo!!!  
  
Anshi: Ideas and reviews are welcome! 


	2. Simple?

Let's Play a Little Game  
  
Anthy: Mew!   
  
Nazura: I get to enter!  
  
Anshi: 0_0  
  
All: YAY!!!  
  
Anshi: O_O   
  
Anthy: Hello.   
  
@@@  
  
Let's Play a Little Game  
  
Simple?  
  
You're giving me too many things  
  
Lately you're all I need  
  
//Yami...if you want Yugi back...you must let me help you...//  
  
Yami had been sitting in the corner of the room for a half an hour listening to the other side of him...the other Yami...Saris...talking. He had been there. Saris was a killer...the physical embodiment of his rage.   
  
//At least call that one chick...the one with the snakes...or perform the separation spell...//  
  
You smiled at me and said,  
  
Yami was on the phone. The spell was something he also didn't feel like repeating. He had done it with Yugi, and was so inexperienced and stupid...he almost killed the two of them. Saris kept offering to perform it, him being much more skilled at it than Yami.   
  
"Hello? *insert hissing sounds here*"   
  
"Nazura...come over as soon as you can..."  
  
"Yami? Why...never mind. I'm coming."   
  
Don't get me wrong I love you  
  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
  
Yami hung up, letting his guard down for a moment. The moment that his rage needed. Saris soon had control of their body and went into the living room to begin the spell. It was complete just as Nazura walked into the door.   
  
"See. I told you I knew what I was doing."   
  
When we are older you'll understand  
  
The Serpent Queen's jaw dropped. She saw two Yamis on the floor, both sitting up and one was rubbing his head. But she noticed a difference. One looked evil, there was no kindness or love or compassion inside of him. His eyes were the main evil. They were hollow, empty, and clouded over like he was blind. But Nazura knew better.   
  
"Someone tell me what is going on?" She asked, horde of snakes slinking from her coat.   
  
What I meant when I said "No,  
  
I don't think life is quite that simple"  
  
The evil Yami stood up and bowed politely.   
  
"My name is Saris, I am the rage and fury and darkness that was buried in Yami's heart since Egypt. It's a pleasure to meet you Serpent Queen Nazura." Saris knelt and kissed her hand, watching Yami get royally pissed off out of the corner of his eye.   
  
Yami sighed and remembered the entire point of this meeting. He informed Nazura of what happened and showed her the picture.   
  
When you walk away  
  
"Odd...but not entirely strange. Here." Nazura pulled a white envelope out of her pocket and handed it to Yami. He opened the envelope and read the letter inside.   
  
"What is sea-born dies on land  
  
Soft is trod upon  
  
What is given burns the hand  
  
What is gone is gone." Yami said. He collapsed onto the couch and was promptly put into a headlock by Saris.   
  
You don't hear me say please  
  
Oh baby, don't go  
  
"The ocean you idiot. Egpyt you twit. Fish are sea-born, and they die on land. And soft sand is trod upon. Go into you fricken soul room and get a scroll of portal." Saris said, releasing Yami once he was done talking. Yami vanished for a moment and was back with a scroll tied with a blue ribbon.   
  
"Once we hit Egypt, we split up. Kainaz goes with Saris and Kalnaz goes with Yami. I'll go on my own." Nazura said, her presence alone seeming to bring hell into the room.   
  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
  
It's hard to let it go  
  
The twins nodded and Saris read the spell from the scroll. A blue portal opened and the three stepped through into the blazing sun.   
  
Hold me  
  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
  
They split up as planned. Saris at the moment had no idea of destroying his lighter self, the cowardly...never mind. He was well aware of the fact that if Yugi died, then they both died. And that would suck. He wouldn't be able to fuck the Serpent Queen.   
  
And that's what he wanted.   
  
Is a little later on  
  
Saris wandered into what was once the temple of Ra. Treasure came first now. With some digging and hunting around, he found a nameplate. The pharaohs and what not believed that if they wore their names...like a tag, then they would be free from curses.   
  
This tag had one name on it.   
  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
  
Nothing's like before  
  
The name was Sheta.   
  
Saris was soon hauling ass out of that temple and out to find Yami. This was...  
  
It was...  
  
Hold me  
  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
  
It took him an hour or two, but he found him. Yami had found his way into Anshi's old house. The Queen of Thieves had left nothing. All had been taken with her and sealed away into the darkness of her Soul Labyrinth. Nazura had met up with him as well and they three were all there.   
  
Saris was still so shocked that he couldn't speak. He held out the gold plate for Yami to take.   
  
Is a little later on  
  
Yami read the name and his eyes widened. He took the nameplate in his hand and dropped it seconds later. He held his hand, trying to null the new pain in it.   
  
"What is given burns the hand." The two said.   
  
"Where did you find this?" Nazura asked.   
  
"The temple of Ra..."   
  
Saris and Nazura looked at each other. The burn in Yami's hand was healing. But they all got it.   
  
"Anubis..."   
  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
  
The three took off running. They had wasted too much time already. There was a labyrinth under the temple, and Anubis was the guardian.   
  
Nothing's like before  
  
@@@@  
  
Anthy: Mew!  
  
Anshi: -_- 


	3. Whisper

Let's Play a Little Game  
  
Anthy: Fun chapter!  
  
Anshi: *singing* It's hard to get over the feeling...  
  
Anthy: O_O  
  
Anshi: You're loosing your mind...  
  
Anthy: O_O;;;;;;  
  
@@@  
  
Let's Play A Little Game  
  
Whisper  
  
The labyrinth split off into two different directions. Yami left off in one direction, not thinking and not speaking. Panic was rising inside of him. There was a certain drive inside to find Yugi. And to find him soon.   
  
Catch me as I fall  
  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
  
Saris and Nazura just shrugged and went the other direction. They didn't have the panicky drive/adrenaline rush that Yami had inside of him. Saris was controlling his urge to rape Nazura...there were more important matters. She would go to him willingly...but only when her mind was clear and unemotional. Not now. No...  
  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
  
This truth drives me into madness  
  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
Yami stopped and stared at the floor. His eyes widened and almost clouded over. There was a bird, a mutilated bird. Its head had been ripped off and was lying not to far away. Its wings were shredded and torn. Yami dropped to his knees, eyes flooded with fear.  
  
"Got...torn up...his body...the...head..."  
  
Don't turn away  
  
Don't give in to the pain  
  
"Pull yourself together Yami...Yugi is waiting..." Yami stood up on wobbly legs and walked past the bird.   
  
Don't try to hide  
  
Though they're screaming your name  
  
Saris glanced over at Nazura. She stood at the fork in the road with her hands out to either side. There was a horde of spirit serpents constantly moving back and forth, giving and gathering information.   
  
"Anything yet?" Saris asked, slightly bored.   
  
"That way. We're very close to the exit."   
  
The two turned down the left path. Nazura began to speak.   
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
God knows what lies behind them  
  
"Yami once would have nightmares, extremely bad ones, so bad that I would share them with him. We were linked..."   
  
"What were they about?" Nazura asked, sending more snake scouts.   
  
Saris shuddered before going on.  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
Never sleep never die  
  
"He was standing in a room, like a large room in a temple...er...what I call the Halls of the Dead. And Yugi's body was floating above an altar. Then...then..."  
  
I'm frightened by what I see  
  
But somehow I know that there's much more to come  
  
"Go on." Nazura urged.  
  
"Yugi's...Yugi's body exploded...well not spontaneous combustion, but more like it was ripped apart...and I distinctly remember Yugi's head...laying on the stone floor...and there...there was a lot of blood...Yugi's eyes...oh Ra his EYES...they...they...stared blankly at us...as if they were still...alive..."   
  
Immobilized by my fear  
  
And soon to be blinded by tears  
  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
Yami ran as far away from the bird as he possibly could, taking random turns and not knowing that Nazura and Saris were at the exit.   
  
Nor did he know what was to come...  
  
Don't turn away  
  
Don't give in to the pain  
  
"Saris...I know why you wanted to come here with me...but my body is not for you." Nazura said as they stood at the exit.   
  
"And how would you know?" Saris demanded, trying to back Nazura into a corner.  
  
And then he saw it...  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
Though they're screaming your name  
  
They were huge...and they were more like cobras...giant cobras with arms. They were the Nazure. Their arms slashed at Saris, and their poison flew not only into his eyes but into his veins. Saris screamed before he was reduced into a bloody pulp.  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
God knows what lies behind them  
  
Yami stopped on a dime. He felt that. Saris...his rage...it was dead...someone had finally killed it. He smiled to himself.   
  
"Thank Osiris..." He whispered and ran on, incredibly close to the exit.   
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
Never sleep never die  
  
He rounded the final corner and met with Nazura.   
  
"He is dead now...you can thank me after we get Yugi back." Nazura said as the two stood in front of two large wooden doors.   
  
"Ok. On three..."  
  
Fallen angels at my feet  
  
Whispered voices at my ear  
  
"One...THREE!!!" Nazura shouted and they both pulled the doors open.  
  
Death before my eyes  
  
Lying next to me I fear  
  
They both heard the sound of bones breaking and flesh being ripped apart and fear masked their faces.  
  
She beckons me shall I give in  
  
Yugi's body had been ripped apart...  
  
Upon my end shall I begin  
  
Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end  
  
@@@@  
  
Anthy: Morbid...violent...  
  
Anshi: *nod* 


	4. Going Under

Let's Play a Little Game  
  
Anthy: Weeee!!!  
  
Anshi: She has...*plans*  
  
Anthy: *runs around with a sharpie*   
  
Anshi: Oh Ra...she took after Dais.   
  
Anthy: *scribbles on Anshi's face and runs off giggling*  
  
Anshi: Dais is from Ronin Warriors and he occasionally gets high on sharpies...  
  
Anthy: @_@  
  
Anshi: Ask Pop Flower...she'll tell ya...  
  
@@@  
  
Let's Play a Little Game  
  
Going Under  
  
Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
  
Yugi's body had been ripped apart.   
  
Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you   
  
Nazura remembered what Saris and said...but ran out of time. Yami screamed in fear and the cruel realization that this was not a dream. He had been too late. Nazura held him back as he tried to run on the blood splattered floor. She held his face up to hers, so they met eye to eye.   
  
And you still won't hear me  
  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
  
"Yami! Look at me! Look at me!" She shouted, trying to calm Yami. But it didn't work.   
  
Something strong hit Nazura in the back, and she (still holding Yami) dropped to her knees and dragged down the pharaoh as well. The sickle end of a Kusari-gama was planted in her back and blood poured from her wound. Yami slowly stood and walked (er...it looked like walking...) slowly over to Yugi's head...whose purple-ish eyes were closed.   
  
Maybe i'll wake up for once  
  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
  
"Yami!" Nazura shouted, trying to make her way over to him.   
  
Yami sat down and picked up his hikari's head. He pulled it against his chest, eyes wide with what is beyond fear and rationality. He closed his eyes and sank down into the depths of his own darkness, holding Yugi's head close to him.   
  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
  
I'm dying again  
  
He felt so warm and safe, like he was back where he should be...with his mother and Yugi and Nazura...  
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
Yami opened his eyes and found himself (and the head still in his hands) underwater. It was warm and pure and safe. He felt something moving and his eyes saw something coming. It was...a fish?   
  
I'm falling forever  
  
...no...a mermaid...no...  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm going under  
  
"Mother!" Yami cried happily. This mermaid was his mother.   
  
"Mother...why are you a mermaid?"   
  
Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
  
"Because I am a sinful woman, my son..." Yami was confused.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I was unable to protect the one I love. I thought I could die for her. I couldn't save her, nor could I save her daughter."  
  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
  
"And you were unable to do the same. But you might be able to change. Your task has not been completed yet."   
  
The mermaid vanished. Yami held onto Yugi's head and now did not find himself underwater. He was on land, standing on a rock. And Yugi (yes...with his head...not the one in Yami's hands...don't ask how it works...it just does.) stood next to him.   
  
I'm dying again  
  
"Yami, if you stay here anymore...your body won't wake up. You'll be dead."   
  
Yami tried to protest but found himself rising, far away from Yugi and back into the dark room. Nazura was struggling to push herself to stand with the sickle in her back.   
  
"Heh..." Yami giggled slightly to himself and stood up. Nazura looked at him, with both fear and concern in her eyes.   
  
I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
"Mother said that this place would crumble...that we'd both be killed..." Yami giggled again and looked at the remains of Yugi's body on the altar. A door opened behind it.   
  
Nazura pulled the sickle out of her back and flopped onto the back of Kalnaz. The two followed Yami and the head through the door to a small shrine. Yami placed Yugi's head on the altar and that head kinda was crushed and torn apart.   
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
In its remains was a dagger. Yami touched it, and a horde of painful memories flooding into his head returned him to what he was before. And the pain of Yugi being gone hit him hard.   
  
So go on and scream  
  
Nazura, Kalnaz and Yami watched in sorrow as the temple collapsed. Yami cried and pulled the dagger close to his chest.   
  
"Why aren't you dead? Didn't Yugi die?" Nazura asked.   
  
"No...he's here...in this..."   
  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
  
I won't be broken again  
  
"What do we do now?" Nazura asked.   
  
"Go back to our lives..."   
  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under  
  
"...Bury the dead..."  
  
@@@  
  
Anthy: There's more to come!  
  
Anshi: And I'm in control of that!!! 


	5. Somewhere In The World

Let's Play a Little Game 

Anthy: Now…I couldn't have left that chapter there.

Anshi: Yeah…

Lain: Now what?

Anthy: Um…

BPP: Read on.

@@@

Let's Play a Little Game

Somewhere in the world

_Somewhere in the world_

_Somewhere in the dark_

_I can hear the voice that calls my name_

Yami needed help, and Nazura got him his help. She was his psychiatrist. And Yami was okay for about a month or so. No one mentioned Yugi when he was within earshot and no one brought up the dagger. 

_Might be a memory_

Nazura kept it quiet too, although she was sure that people were forgetting who Yugi ever was. That's the way it went in Domino. When you died, people forgot you relatively quickly. 

_Might be my future_

But that was not her.

_Might be a love waiting for me_

Nazura had what could be known as a sixth sense, she saw and spoke to the dead. Yugi's ghost would not leave. It was earth-bound.

_Rock me gently_

Hug me tenderly 

Nazura invited Yami over one day. She intended to dig up that which had hurt him so much. She knew that he carried the dagger with him. Always. 

_'Til the morning breaks, night fades away_

"Yami, you know what I am going to say. Give me the dagger." Nazura said, motioning for him to place the dagger in her hand. 

_I've spent my time in vain_

_Trapped inside pain_

Yami's eyes dilated as the gold-colored dagger fell to the floor (nearly on one of Nazura's snakes) with a "klink" sound. Nazura saw the phantasm of Yugi appear, but Yami could not see him. 

_Don't let me down_

_Help me see the light_

"Yami! Damn it listen to me! Don't go crazy on me now!!" Nazura shouted. 

_Feeling bitter and twisted all along_

_Wading through an empty life too long_

"Don't you see?!" Yami cried, startling Nazura for a moment.   

"Explain." Nazura said, not really caring about the outcome. 

_ I close my eyes_

_Listen to the wind_

_Longing to belong to a higher place_

"I was supposed to die instead. Yugi wasn't supposed to be caught up in this but he was." 

Ready for everything except that. 

_Let me hear your voice _

_Let me be with you_

"It was supposed to happen when I was twelve. My father was going to destroy me as part of a ritual that would grant him dominion over the world."

"What happened?"

"I…I killed him." Yami's voice dropped to a whisper, like he was ashamed about killing the psychotic raving lunatic that passed for his father.

_When the shadow falls down upon me_

Yami crumpled to the floor, reluctantly facing his past once more. 

_Like a bird singing_

_Like a breeze blowing_

Nazura looked from him to Yugi and watched as the spirit was put to rest. 

"Yami-kun, the past is over and done with. Come on. I'll reheat some macaroni & cheese for ya." 

_It's calling me_

_Somewhere in the world_

@@@

Anthy: The Mac and Cheese is from Illusion of Innocence.


End file.
